


The Redemption Of Theo Raeken

by Supersusansun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, handjobs, i fucking hate teen wolf, im just so emo bc they had the potential to be the best enemies to lovers, im so soft for domestic thiam, liam finds out that theo is homeless and takes him in, liam has anger issues and theo is horny, we were deprived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersusansun/pseuds/Supersusansun
Summary: Ever since Liam broke the sword Theo was afraid of, something shifted between the two. Theo sacrificed himself for Liam, and Liam started trusting him.Eventually Liam finds out Theo has been homeless for a while and decides to take him in which leads to their friends with benefits arrangement which might spark some repressed feelings.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Thiam - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. i can’t focus on surviving the hunters if you keep licking your lips

**Author's Note:**

> i recently watched the last eps of teen wolf and bitch we were ROBBED theo got a half assed redemption and this is the fic that will fix the dumpsterfire that is season 6 finale
> 
> this chapter takes place in 6x16 
> 
> anyways tell me what yall think and maybe i’ll post the next chapter soon 🤪

“The hell are we doing here, anyway” Theo leaned against the wall, irritated. 

“Because it’s like Mykonos,” Liam perked up, excitedly. “The Greek island. In the city they built these long, narrow, winding streets that all met up with each other. The invaders would get lost in them like they were in a maze,”

Theo was silent, watching him intently for a couple of beats. 

Liam, suddenly aware of how close they were standing, cleared his throat. “What? I like history,” 

“I’m impressed,” it was barely a whisper, without a hint of his usual peskiness. 

The air suddenly changed. And it struck Liam that this is a completely different Theo. This guy is the one who risked his life for Liam to run from the Wild Hunt.

Liam never even said thank you. He probably should right now, but it was getting hard to breathe with Theo staring at him and licking his lips. 

“By the way,” Liam started. “I never got to thank you-“ 

Lips against his muffled the words. Suddenly Theo’s tongue was on his, and Theo’s body pushing him against the stone wall. Then, too quickly, Theo pulled back leaving the boy in front of him entirely flushed. His head tilted inquisitively, he was asking consent to continue. “The invaders might take a while and I’ve thinking about your lips for the past half hour.”

“Fuck,” Liam at this point had to focus to think of some sarcastic remark, anything to stop his rising arousal. But his mouth betrayed him, “do that again,” 

Theo pushed him back against the wall, aligning their heartbeats and grinding their cocks together. Liam sighed desperately to seek Theo’s mouth but the omega had a different agenda. “say please,”

Liam growled, eyes turned yellow. He unbuckled Theo’s belt and pulled out his dick, stroking and twisting as he watched Theo fail at suppressing his moans. He spread the pre cum from the rosy tip to the base. His eyes finally returned blue when Theo bit into his neck. 

“Please, Liam,”

Liam smiled and gave the omega what he wanted.


	2. i can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were homeless,,i wouldn’t have cared but still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo finally sleeps uninterrupted by cops

It’s a full moon tonight. The mist clings to the woods and it feels like the trees are alive. Or maybe everything is heightened for Liam because everyone left Beacon Hills. Scott and Lydia went to college after the war, and Malia is in Paris. 

Liam just didn’t expect them to leave so soon after risking their lives to stay in town. His claws are out and digging into his palms. The metallic smell of blood lingering in his nostrils but something in the corner of his eyes stops his midnight run. A car. In the clearing in the woods. 

He jogs up to the window and he finds a figure sleeping, sprawled on the too small seat. “Theo?” 

Theo opens the door and grunts in acknowledgement. 

“Why are you sleeping here?” To this, Theo returns to his sleeping sprawl, uninterested. “Are you homeless?”

_ Maybe if Liam was ignored enough then he’ll leave.  _

“Have you been sleeping in your car since we brought you back?” 

Theo sighed because he knew Liam won’t stop until he got a reply. “Well I haven’t exactly had money for an apartment.”

“Oh,” Liam got into the driver’s seat despite Theo’s protests. “I have a guest room you can use,” 

“Just because we fucked once, does not mean i want to move in with  _you_ , ” 

“I know,” The beta rolled his eyes. “But the nights are gonna get colder and you’re gonna want to have a good warm bed,” 

The beta gave no heed to the chimera’s objections and drove to his home. 

—————-

Theo really wanted to fight more about staying in his car, because he  _ really _ didn’t need anyone’s help. But his back was creaking too much lately, and he was tired of waking up at cops telling him to leave. 

He nodded at Liam as a show of gratitude because god forbid his mouth forms the words  thank you and actually means it. 

“If you want food you can go to the kitchen,”

Theo grimaced and was visibly uncomfortable, so Liam quickly added: “This is my way of saying thank you for not letting me kill Nolan last week. So you can stay here for as long as you help me with my anger issues.”

Theo’s muscles finally relaxed. Because now he wasn’t relying on the kindness of a former enemy but this was a mutually beneficial deal. He walked into the room to find plain walls and plain furniture, but it was strangely soothing due to the stark contrast to his room at the Dread Doctors‘. No whirring and no organs suspended in green fluids. Just the wind caressing the brick walls. This will do. 

—————

“ _ What _ ,” Theo gestured to a thoroughly paint covered Liam, “on God’s green earth are you doing?” 

Liam’s blue eyes flashed animatedly. “I’m painting! To decorate your room,” 

Theo scowled. “When i agreed to moving in, i didn’t think you’d turn into an interior designer,”

“Yeah,” the Beta rolled his eyes. “But looking at your bland room is too depressing. Plus, painting helps me so-“ 

“I am not going to hang a badly painted flower on  _ my _ wall,”

Liam puffed, visibly deflated. “Well I don’t see  _ you  _ giving any suggestions,” 

Theo wanted to retort back something but the thought quickly drifted into oblivion when his eyes focused on the sight in front of him. 

Liam. Wearing only low hung light jeans that barely covered his hipbones and dark blonde hair that disappears below the waistline. 

Theo swallowed. “I suggest you wear a shirt, because we’re going to start your anger management class now.”

Of course Theo would never admit that seeing a shirtless Liam reminded him of the day they hid in the zoo. Rubbing against each other and  _ panting _ -

“Fine, but I’m jogging to the field.”

The sound of the lawnmower would’ve been overbearing if it wasn’t for Theo’s incessant grumbling. 

Liam isn’t entirely sure why he agreed to stand in the middle of the lacrosse field on a cold autumn morning with his right hand taped to his side. 

“Remember,” Theo inspected his handiwork. “you can only use your left hand to catch every fifth ball I throw,” 

“ _ If _ I remember,” 

A smile, almost cruel formed on Theo’s face. Then he started he started hurling balls at the boy in front of him. 

Liam tried to keep his focus, but after the third ball hit his stomach, his werewolf reflexes kicked in.He ripped through the the duct tape and caught two balls in both of his hands. Claws digging into the rubber, luminous eyes staring at the figure trudging towards him. 

Theo ignored Liam’s soft growls as he threw the balls onto the ground. “This time, maybe try not needlessly damage school property?”

Liam calmed his breathing, counting while the chimera taped his arm again. Then he ducked as the ball was sent flying at his face. 

_ One, two, three _

And another one. This time hitting his nose and breaking the soft cartilage. Warm blood streaming onto his chest. His heartbeat now thrumming in his ears, the next shots caught in his claws. 

“You should focus on something. Remember that I am deliberately aggravating you,” Theo said. “don’t give me that satisfaction,”

_ One, two, three _

This time when the shots came flying, Liam let them hit his now sore muscles, only catching the fifth one. 

Again, and again until Theo deemed it sufficient. 

This time Theo’s smile was a satisfied one. “What did you focus on?”

Liam said nothing until they reached the house. 

“You have sixteen freckles on your cheeks,”


	3. i can see right through your facades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short scenes on what it’s like living together.
> 
> And Theo says something he’s never said before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it starts off with meaningless sex, but maybe there’s something below the surface 
> 
> this is by far the longest chapter because it’s been a while since i wrote anything so im a bit rusty,,,,,,do yall like this format of many short scenes or do yall prefer longer more fleshed out ones?? lmk what yall think!!

Liam really liked jogging in the woods. He liked the silence save for the occasional squirrel. He like the air rushing to his face, and he liked the sense of freedom of unplugging his thoughts. He would run and not have to have a conversation about the new dangers of living in Beacon Hills. It’s strange; how the town has been eerily quiet ever since the war. Even though it has been months since the last time his life was threatened, he can’t really shake the looming feeling that danger is inevitable in this place. 

This apprehension is with good reason, after all of the different terrors they’ve faced over the last couple of years. But maybe now the supernatural people knew better than to face Scott Mccall. The man who literally came  back from the dead . 

In any case maybe Liam  _should_ yield to this newfound peace. 

His house was now in sight and his muscles complained, eager to collapse on his bed. He checked his watch. Oh.He’d been running for the last six hours-

But something stopped him in his tracks. 

Soft  _gasps_ . 

The sound was coming from his house. It was a very low sound, and he could only hear because of his werewolf senses. The confusion building in Liam immediately crashed when he heard a soft moan,

“ _Liam_ ,”

Theo’s gasps now turned into fully fledged moans, stopped abruptly as Liam walked into the house. 

Liam leisurely walked to Theo’s room, a smirk on his face. “Hey,”

Theo was typing something on his phone and answered dismissively. “Hey,”

The only evidence that confirmed Liam’s theory was the deep flush on Theo’s shoulders and a pillow on his lap. 

Liam was thoroughly  _entertained_ . “So what are you doing?”

“just searching what movie I should watch next.”

Liam stalked over to the bed and leaned in to whisper, “I heard you moaning my name,” 

Theo’s lips parted. “And what are you going to do about it?”

“ _This_ ,” he straddled Theo’s hips and started rocking against the already hard cock. 

———

“I think we should set some ground rules,” Liam grimaced. “First of all, stop shredding my underwear with your claws,”

Theo laughed, and the sound warmed the entire house. “you didn’t mind it ten minutes ago”

“And you can’t tell anyone that we’re friends with benefits,” Liam continued. “I don’t feel like getting crucified,”

“ _Who_ exactly would  _I_ tell?” The chimera rolled his eyes, but his mind replayed that word over again. 

_Friends_.

Liam’s sincerity felt like a slap. 

No-one had ever genuinely called Theo a friend. He hid his smile from Liam because he would never admit it aloud, but it felt good.

————

Scott Mccall could feel his blood pumping faster as rage and alertness crashed into him.  _How dare Theo still show his face around here, after everything he’s done._ He spat, “why is he still here?”

Liam really should’ve thought this through  before  inviting Scott over. “He lives with me now,”

Theo really had no intention of waiting until Scott’s blood boiled over and he sticks his claws in Theo’s chest. So he slowly backed out of the door with his hands up in surrender. 

Liam continued when his roommate was out of earshot. “I know that he was a bad person in the past, but he’s changed.”

“How could  you forgive what he’s done?” The disgust in his voice was palpable. “And let him live with you, with no consideration to the fact that he  _could_ murder you in your sleep,” 

Now Liam could hear his blood roaring with anger, as he slammed his fist into the table. “He has already suffered for his crimes when we trapped him underground,”

The Alpha’s eyes changed to red. “It wasn’t enough.”

“He also sacrificed himself to the Wild Hunt so I could run,  _twice_ ,” The Beta’s eyes followed lead and changed to yellow. “if it weren’t for him I wouldn’t be alive,”

“ _It doesn’t matter_ , get him out of this town,” 

Liam exploded. “Get out of my house,”

By the time Theo came back, Liam was still simmering. 

Theo leaned against the door. “Hey,”

Liam immediately pushed him against the wall, arm constricting his airflow. His eyes glowed. “Fuck me,”

Theo certainly didn’t expect this, but his grin was wolfish nonetheless. 

—————

The night was cold and the floor was colder underneath Theo’s bare feet. Something led him to the hospital but he couldn’t remember what it was. 

_Theo_

A voice echoed his name. He tried following it but the flickering florescent light made it harder to see. 

_Theo_

A complete sense of horror washed over him as he realised whose voice it is. 

His dead sister’s. 

And then he saw her crawling on the ground, scraping her claws. Then he froze completely, petrified of the open hole in her chest dripping blood onto the pristine white floors. 

He should move, but his limbs don’t respond. 

_ Theo  _

She tackled him to the ground and before he could scream, she digs her claws and rips his heart out. He stared at the bleeding organ for a split second before his final breath leaves him. 

————-

Liam wakes up to the sound of heavy breathing from Theo’s room. As soon as he decides to check up on him, the sound fades. 

Liam walks into the room to find the chimera in the same position as the night before. But this time the only indication was the beading of sweat on his temple. “You were having a nightmare,”

Theo looked up with bloodshot eyes. “Yes,”

Liam sighed and got into the bed. “I get those too, usually about the Dread Doctors,” he hesitated and then reached to touch Theo’s face. 

Theo flinched and pulled away, confused. “What are you doing?”

Liam’s voice was barely audible. “Comforting you,”

A few moments pass and Theo’s bewildered eyes turn glassy, as he leaned back into Liam’s hand. He kissed the pulse point. “ _Thank you_ , Liam,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the observant ones will notice that in the last chapter i mention that theo never says Thank You because he’s never meant it,,,,,,and now he does and he’s softer uwu his shell is tough to crack but it’s easier when he’s tired and sleep deprived:(


	4. i didn't mean to show you my demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo struggles with showing his emotions because of his trauma but Liam is more than willing to help him through it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello what do y'all think,,,, I'm not sure if this will be the final chapter or not but so far I have no more ideas. if you have any suggestions pls comment them hehe

The butter sizzled in the pan.

_I was suicidal that night with the Ghost Riders_

Theo groaned as he remembered last night’s conversation. How could he tell Liam _that_. And now he’ll have to go back to being homeless, because he actually had a good thing going on here and now he completely ruined it. He laid himself bare and vulnerable to someone who had tried killing him _multiple_ times.

No, no. He couldn’t possibly face Liam after that. Theo should probably start packing his things and leave before his roommate wakes up to find him failing at cracking open a damn egg.

_I wanted my nightmares to stop once and for all_

Theo’s throat constricted. He’d never told someone unadulterated truth. And never about his _thoughts._ It was something about Liam’s eyes and voice, an innocence and genuine interest. Perhaps it was how Theo could not see any ulterior motives behind those blue eyes. The first person who saw who Theo had been, without flinching. An unfamiliar feeling washed over Theo last night. Because that conversation had waged late into the dawn, he eventually pretended to be asleep in hopes that Liam would leave on his own.

_I knew you needed my help and I couldn’t leave you to face the demons alone_

Theo unwittingly crushed the egg in a closed fist. He washed his hand and grabbed a different egg. He cursed himself for remaining paralyzed in front of the stove, because he should be driving his car away right this second. Yet here he stands making eggs, as a tribute or apology for his crazed confessions. _Fuck_. He should’ve kept his mouth shut because now not only did he destroy Liam’s respect for him but also the only friendship he had in this cursed town.

_I didn’t care about my survival but I cared about yours_

The smell of burning eggs wafted into his nose. Shit. He immediately reached to pull it off the stove, accidentally burning his hand. The pain shot up into his veins. _Son of a bitch-_

A snort of laughter erupted behind him, and he turned horrified to see the owner of that voice.

“This was very entertaining,” Liam pulled out a bag of frozen peas and pressed them gently into Theo’s hand. “but I think you should lay off the cooking for a while,”

Theo was fixated on Liam’s smile for a split second then he yanked himself out of the reverie, backing away. “I don’t need your pity,”

Utter confusion splashed on the shorter boy’s face. “it’s okay, I don’t know how to cook either,”

“i’m leaving,” Theo pushed Liam out of the way and stuffed his shirts into his backpack.

“And go where?” Liam was stunned because he thought he’d finally gotten through to Theo.

“Out of town,”

Liam’s blood thrummed as he stared down the man in front of him. They spent hours and hours in whispered confessions just so it all lay to waste not even a day later. “Okay. Be a _coward_ if that’s what you want. Leave the second you let me see your vulnerability because you're so afraid I would use it against you.” Liam steadied himself. “Just get it through your thick fucking head that I don’t want to hurt you, and if you’d stick around you would know that I was just as suicidal as you. And that’s fucking okay, because I am not ashamed of my darkness and _neither should you._ ”

The air became stiff between them because both of their hearts were racing but none of them moved.

Theo broke the silence. “You are right.”

Liam did not expect this reaction, but maybe Theo was just too tired to continue his useless crusade. Liam relaxed his tightened jaw and pulled a reluctant Theo into his embrace. A couple beats passed. “I’m always right,”

Theo laughed and pushed him off.

————

Liam watched as Theo chomped down on the bar of chocolate. It was quite a sight: a pure wave of ecstasy when Theo realised the blissful existence of hazelnut in chocolate. A satisfied sigh rumbled in his throat and Liam thought it was the perfect time to lick the residual chocolate off the corner of the chimera’s mouth. Theo froze, unable to breathe as Liam’s tongue slowly descended into Theo’s already parted lips.

This kiss was different than usual, it was slow and languid with none of their usual roughness and biting. Theo had never been kissed like _this_ , like they had all of the time in the world and Liam wouldn’t let go of this particular moment. This kiss was so gentle and thorough and it made his heart feel like warm honey. Theo moaned and the warmth descended into his veins and he could feel himself flush. Fuck, he felt so embarrassed this was his reaction from one kiss. It was as if Liam could hear these thoughts because he walked away with a drunken smile.

The second Liam turned his back, Theo grabbed a pillow and used it to hide his thighs. Theo’s cheeks flared bright red. He got a _boner_ from one _kiss_. He desperately prayed to whatever god that Liam didn’t notice this. From one kiss. _Jesus fuck_ , granted he’d never been kissed without it ending in sex. But somehow this felt a thousand times more intimate.

———

The next time Liam kissed him unprovoked, Theo’s reaction was a little less extreme. Because the entire duration of the kiss Theo was distracting himself that this was just Liam being casual. And that it did _not_ change anything. Yet still when Liam pulled away to continue painting and left Theo entirely ruffled.

So Theo couldn’t stop himself from panting a question: “Why?”

“hmm?”

Theo mentally slapped himself but the question was already burning his throat. “Why did you kiss me?”

“I thought it was clear,” Liam’s eyebrows furrowed, hooking his hand onto Theo’s hips and pulling him closer. “I like you a lot, and I like kissing you even more,”

Theo’s throat filled with cotton, and he searched Liam’s unflinching stare for lies.

He found none.

It was too much for Theo and would be _damned_ if he let himself admit any more feelings. But he wanted to do _something_ to show Liam that there was some kind of reciprocity. So he kissed Liam and pushed him against the wall. Trailing kisses down his neck until he reached Liam’s hipbones. Liam moaned when his pants were abruptly pulled down and he was swallowed whole. “ _Theo_ ,”


End file.
